Stress Relief
by Kalira69
Summary: Jim finds Bones in a familiar state of exhaustion, and employs a time-honoured method to relax him. Accent-kink. Bones/Kirk, Slash


The twelfth of a total twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. The only one with this pairing, but one of four for this fandom.

* * *

**Stress Relief**

* * *

Bones was slumped at his desk when Jim came to see him. Jim bit his lip, feeling a sinking sensation at the sight of Bones scribbling away, scowling, Jim would bet… It was a familiar sight - but not a happy one.

Jim paced forward, leaning on the edge of the desk and watching the steady progression of Bones' work. After a few minutes with no sign that Bones had noticed him, Jim laid a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Bones jumped, his head whipping around, but he relaxed as he was faced with only his lover's concerned face. "You can't keep doing this, Bones." Jim murmured, sliding his hand up to caress Bones' cheek.

Bones smacked his wrist lightly, snorting and shaking his head. Jim sighed, turning to sit on the edge of the desk - only briefly before Bones pulled Jim down easily, scowling, into his lap, instead.

Jim grinned, and Bones raised a brow. Of _course_ he had just given his lover precisely what he wanted. Almost everyone did, eventually - even him. Jim wriggled happily, spreading his legs further and nestling into Bones' firm grip on him.

Bones chuckled, kissing Jim's neck - the same spot he so often 'stabbed' with the medications that Jim tried so strenuously to avoid most of the time. Jim leaned his head over to give Bones more room, whimpering slightly - conditioning, Bones mused, smiling against the rapidly reddening skin.

Jim rocked purposefully in Bones' lap, aligning their bodies for the best angle with the ease of long practice. Bones groaned, releasing the red mark for a moment before biting down hard on it.

Jim's rhythm stuttered and he jerked in Bones' grip, nearly howling at the feeling. Jim regained his equilibrium quickly, however, and he tangled his fingers in Bones' thick hair, forcing his head back to kiss him, hard.

Bones tilted back in his chair, moaning roughly into Jim's mouth and nibbling on that teasing lip when he began to pull back. "Sure you're not too . . . _tired_?" Jim asked impishly, his crooked smile playful and affectionate.

Bones groaned. "Yes! I _was_, you idiot, but now…" he trailed off as he realized just how strongly his drawl was emerging. Jim had stilled at the first word, and now his hazy blue eyes drifted closed and he was almost _purring_ in reaction.

Bones chuckled at the half-forgotten, though familiar, reaction from his lover, despite the fact that _Jim's_ reaction was spurring his own arousal higher. Despite what he'd said, though, he really was too tired for anything complicated.

"Remember . . . back after your first try at that hobgoblin's test? I brought you off just like this, mm?" Bones rumbled in a rough voice - he intensified his accent as much as he could, watching the shivery sensations rolling over Jim, who was now _writhing_ in his lap.

Bones smiled, kissing his way along the rough line of Jim's jaw to his ear, murmuring in rich, gravelly tones. "Want to bet I can do it again? …right _now_." he snapped the last word out, much like his usual insistent arguments with Jim, and his lover ground downwards even harder, whining, his eyes half-open and cloudy.

Bones bucked up into the curve of Jim's body, pressed down into his lap with almost all his strength - it would probably leave a few painful bruises, but at the moment, he couldn't really feel the pain - or bring himself to care.

Bones groaned, his eyes closing as he slumped over, his forehead resting against Jim's own. "B-" Jim gasped, "_Bones!_" He bucked once more, as Bones' arms tightened around him, and his voice strangled to a mere shadow of a moan as his orgasm followed swiftly after Jim's.

When Jim regained his senses he thought that perhaps he ought to feel smug - after all, Bones was all relaxed now, and not stressing out over his bureaucratic nonsense busywork - but he was a little too relaxed and contented to even bother with such a thing.

Though they might consider moving to a bed - his or Bones', he didn't really care, but this chair was barely comfortable for Bones, much less Bones with Jim in his lap, not to mention the evidence of their recent 'stress relief' drying inside their respective pants.

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was 'Star Trek XI, McCoy/Kirk, almost too tired'.


End file.
